The Shadows in the Dark
by MakaSoul4ever
Summary: This is just a little something of a book I'm writing that is about the zombie apacolypse.


Stains

I count 24. There are 24. Right outside the bank we sought shelter in. They can smell us; they are desperate for us, for our flesh. They can't get in, but we can't get out. We can't stay much longer. We need food and water. Not only that but Callie has been bitten. She doesn't have long until she becomes one of them, an immortui. I can see her struggle to fight off the infection, the sweat dripping off her face, the strain in her muscles. I can't bear to watch. Her eyes are bloodshot and her screaming is so loud it almost drowns out there moaning. Thinking of the events after she turns, how her need for survival will quickly turn into need for us, just like the others, sickens me.

"Get away from her! She hasn't turned yet, leave her alone." Jamie pleads.

"She doesn't have long; we can't risk her infecting the rest of the group, it's better to do it now than later." I reply.

I can't believe how easily I can say that it would be better to kill Callie. She was my friend, is my friend, and I don't even hesitate to kill her.

"I don't give a damn," Jamie shouts, "She is my sister, I will choose what's best for her, no one else, get it!"

"What about…me?" Callie whimpers.

"No, no, no, no, be quiet you have preserve your energy, you aren't leaving me." Jamie responds.

"No, Alex is right…I'm a danger…to…the…group. I love you…but I… can't kill… I can't become… one of them… I can't become…a …monster…" Callie whispers. She takes her last breath saying goodbye to her sister and her body falls limp.

"NO! Don't leave me you can't, Callie, wake up, No!" Jamie screams.

She lays her head on top of Callie, crying, her tears falling on to the chest of her dead sister.

I walk over to her, slowly sliding my machete out of its halter. Trying to not show how broken I am, how worried I am that I can kill so easily.

Jamie stops me; she grabs the machete from me and says,

"I'll do it, I am the only family she has, I will take care of her."

Then right as Jamie turns back to her sister, Callie's chest moves, like she was breathing, like she wasn't dead after all. Jamie looks at her, I wait for her to attack Callie, but she doesn't, she stays frozen. Then she leans forward, and hugs her.

"Jamie, STOP! Kill her now!" I scream.

As she backs away after the hug, Callie grabs her hair. She pulls and pulls, and doesn't let go. Jamie screams violently, and in the matter of seconds, Callie sinks her teeth into Jamie's neck. She leaves two twin crescent marks on her shoulder, and continues to feed on her sister.

I can't get close enough to Jamie to get my machete from her. Panicked, I run over to Matt and grab his pistol. I aim and shoot. The bullet strikes Callie in her arm, taking her attention off of Jamie, and onto me. Her gaze never leaves me while she stands up and stats hurdling towards me. She is running as if it's her last hope her arms flailing, her hair tangled. She gets closer, and closer, I shoot again, this time hitting her in the chest. Still not enough to kill her. In a matter of time Callie stumbles onto me, I can't get her off. I can feel her warm breath on my face as she snaps her jaw, her growls frighten me but I conjure up enough strength to get my hand free from under her. I slip the gun out from under her and set the gun on her head, I close my mouth, my eyes; I hold my breath and shoot. Now Callie lay on top of me, motionless, the warmth of her recently deceased body disgusts me. I push her off, stand up, and breathe.

Then I run over to Jamie, and ask her if she was ok. No answer, I look at her closer, and realize that she isn't breathing, so I aim the pistol at the back of her head, my hand shaking, and right before I can pull the trigger, someone stops me. It's Matt. I turn around, trying to hold back my tears, but I can't. He takes the pistol from my hands, and wraps his arms around me. My tears run down my face onto his shoulder. His warmth comforts me, his body pressed against mine. He removes one hand from my back, the one he has the pistol in and I feel his body jerk as he pulls the trigger. I jump, but try to ignore it, try to let Matt comfort me, and let him take away all my fears. And I stay embraced in Matt's arms for what seems like an eternity.


End file.
